Run Away & Saved
by Samyueru
Summary: Harry Potter just entered his new creature inheritance and was shock to see what he had become. He was a neko, half cat half human. One of the most rare creatures to ever walk the earth. He busted out of his relatives home on the night of his birthday to survive away from his uncle. Then he found his mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm new on here so I hope you readers give me a hand and tell me what you think about my story. If your wondering how I found this website, well, a friend introduced me and I guess you can say I ended up preoccupied reading a couple of stories and realized I'd have to create an account. When I did this, an idea came to me, "Why not give writing your own fanfic a try?" So viola! Here I am. You may know me as Alessandra-Rosella, I know a unique username. You may also call me Aless for short, or Ella, or Rose, you guys choose, personally I'd prefer Aless or Ella. Well, here is the summary and the disclaimer to the story. Do enjoy. :) If not, then WHY the HECK are you even reading this!? You'll see me at the end of the chapter. ;)**

**Summary: He finally did it. He busted himself out of his own home, away from his relatives. Harry grinned to himself in thought. He knew living in the streets will be hard but since living with the Dursley's, to which they gave him everything pain related. Well not this time. He gained an unique inheritance, a new attitude, it's time he did something for himself for once. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, then he'll be very different from the one in the books or in the movies.**

* * *

Harry groaned at the pain ripping him a new one through his ribs. Ever since he was dropped off by his suppose guards from the order. They decided to be idiots and threaten his uncle if he ever lay a hand on him he will personally get it and mentioned that his godfather died a few days earlier. Harry felt his heart clinch painfully at the reminder of Sirius. Which reminded him that Remus never contacted him since the first day of summer started and it had been a month, and it was almost his birthday, meaning he may or may not get an inheritance or magical inheritance. It was known to wizards and witches all around that they will get an inheritance on their sixteen birthday, starting at midnight. He only had two days left until his birthday, and he was rather curious about what kind of inheritance he'll get. He could only realize what he will be when he got there. He felt his eyes droop in exhaustion at having to deal with the pain for so long and let the darkness claim him.

Two Days Later:

Harry screamed at the pain that's currently ripping him a new one. His uncle had given another beating that day and he was in serious pain. He didn't think he'd ever let anyone ever touch him ever again. He was too broken for anyone to show him any type of love. He painfully tilted his up from his bed to look at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was midnight just white blinding light and pain took over him. He didn't know how long it would but it felt like forever. _'Please, please make it stop.' _Harry whimpered at the pain. Just as it got worse, he spotted the clock just hitting midnight and then he screamed. Oh boy did he scream. Everything felt like it was on fire. Like white hot needles stabbing every inch of his skin. It was the worst pain imaginable, more so then the crucio curse. He twitched and threw his head back against the pillow on his bed and kept on screaming his throat raw.

Harry whimpered when the pain finally died down. Slowly moving away after hours and hours of blinding torture to his body. He felt his ears twitched as he groaned in relief when the pain actually stopped all at once. He opened his eyes, his glasses became blurry making him blink in shock. Were his glasses not working? He gently moved his glasses off from his face and blink in wonder when everything cleared again and he could actually see without his glasses. He grinned widely at that bit of news as his ears twitched backwards on his head in excitement. Harry blinked when he felt his ears actually twitched, so he moved his hand to touch his ears and gasped widely in shock. His ears! He shot off of his bed and ran in front of the only mirror in his small bedroom and gaped. While he was in pain, his body and his looks all had changed. His hair now had red streaks and actually straighten out down to his shoulders than the spiky wild hair he was so used to having. His hips were slender with curves that a cheerleader would die for and he had long tan legs. What was added to his body though made him go into shock. His tail was waving lazily back and forth and his ears were pinned down and twitching. He was half cat, half human!

Harry groaned and then bit his lip in fear. His friends and the Order were going to freak when they see him and his changes. He knew the wizarding world disliked anything creature related. He had to leave his relatives. _'Maybe I need to start packing now before everyone wakes up. I don't know what will happen once uncle Vernon will see him as part cat.' _Harry thought to himself. He knew then that it was time to go that night. He did not want to be here when his relatives sees him and freak out. He nodded to himself, he was leaving and never coming back.

* * *

Our very own snarky potions master, Severus Snape, shot up from his bed champers with excitement but contained himself. A smile graced his face when he realized his mate had finally arrived. Finally had his inheritance that he could feel it. He felt that he recognize his little mate because his magical core felt young, not yet molded. So he had to be a student here at Hogwarts. He sighed as he also felt one other connecting to his little mate. It is obvious he would have to share him with the other one. He got up from the bed and into his bathroom to get ready for another annoying day with the headmaster, wondering if he'll get any work done before semester starts for the year.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy grinned when he felt a pull to his mate. He was almost afraid he would be alone for all his life without a mate but it seems they just got into their inheritance. He snarled when he felt that he would have to share with another as it seems his little mate has two dominates. He really can't wait to meet him.

Draco stared at his father nervously when he spotted that happy grin on his face. He wondered whoever pissed his father off or got his attention. He could only hope that his father just sensed his mate, he would feel sorry for those who caught his attention or pissed him off. It would make a not very nice scenario to watch.

* * *

**Well, here is the first chapter so far. Tell me how'd it go. I would be happy to listen to whoever has advice they would like to give me. Like I said before the chapter started, this story will be slash so if you do not like or hate slash then stop reading please. Otherwise I won't be giving out anymore warnings for the other chapters. Thank you and if you want, please review or message me if you'd like. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. note

**Hi everyone, sorry it's taking me long but in order for me to write a long chapter, It'll have to take me a while to write it out and thanks to school and me redoing the ACT test on saturday from last year, I can get a bit busy, plus I have a field trip going on tomorrow so yeah. I'll be pretty busy. But I do have a question for you guys though.**

**Does anyone know any good stories with Harry Potter half cat half human(neko) slash stories? I really want to read one. But any other good creature Harry paired with one of the Slytherins will do to if you have suggestions in them. **

**Anyways, just thought to let you know that I won't update for a while so this story will be on hiatus. **

**Sincerely, Alessandra-Rosella**


	3. Truth finally comes Out

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter. In the first chapter, someone asked me if Harry was screaming, how come his uncle didn't hear them? The answer is simple. I forgot to put in how Harry's magic reacts to him and his wants and emotions. Basically at some, when he is emotional, his magic reacts to it. So lets say here, Harry was so afraid of his uncle actually waking up and give him a beating for screaming through either pain or nightmares, the silencing spell starts up unconsciously with wandless magic. I hope that answers your question about that part of the first chapter so I'm going onto this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. **

**P.s. I know the first chapter was kind of short and all but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it so I hope you like it. **

* * *

Harry Potter silently made his way downstairs with his wand in hand before freezing in thought. His relatives had all but abused and used in many ways, luckily it wasn't the sexual type of abuse. He knew it was wrong but he grinned evilly anyways. Maybe trashing the house before disappearing will give his relatives a wake up call. Maybe he should definitely leave a note for them before leaving, maybe one for the wizarding world as well. Yes, Rita Skeeter will be a one hit wonder for this particular story about Albus Dumbledore.

He went to the cupboard that held his trunk and whispered the shrinking charm and put his trunk in his trunk in his pocket before facing the living room. He pointed his wand in every direction, destroying what furniture they had in the living room. He smashed the television in pieces. The pillows that were on the couch was destroyed, the feathers flying all over the place, making it a huge mess. He then made his way to the kitchen towards where the food were put in, in the refrigerator and the cupboards next to it. He yanked every food he could think of and giggled when everything splattered all over the place. He went to the front door of the house with a satisfied smile gracing his face at the destruction he made.

Everything in the living room was destroyed. The couch, the tv, and the kitchen. The Dursleys were definitely going to have a lot of hands to scrub the rooms clean. He giggled silently before grabbing a piece of tape that was sitting on the table by the destroyed couch before tapping the envelope on the door before finally walking silently and gently closing the door in excitement at the thought of having freedom.

* * *

Petunia Dursley yawned widely as she slowly woke up from a very well needed deep sleep. She smiled to herself as she gave a glance towards her husband that was sleeping next to her with a loud snore. She hummed gently to herself before going to the bathroom connecting to their bedroom and slowly undressed herself. She went to stand in front of the mirror to glance at her reflection. **(Yes I had to do this. I'm sorry if I scarred your mind with the unneeded image of a naked Petunia Dursley. Great, now I scarred my mind. I need to scrub it clean of this image, I'll make it up you guys soon.) **She was beautiful in her mind. She may not have curves like some women do but she like to think she was beautiful for her husband.

She turned the faucet on and made sure to wash her hair and her body. She turned the water off when she was done and made to put on her Sun Dress and white flip flops for the day before getting out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. she blinked in confusion when she found a feather floating in the air and glanced in the living room curiously before gaping in disbelieve at the mess before her. The couch, if possible was destroyed along with the pillows and the television. She hurriedly made her way to the kitchen and screamed loudly.

Vernon shot up from the bed with a gasp at the sound of his wife screaming. He hurriedly got up from the bed and met his son in the hallway and made his way downstairs. The minute he reached the living room and saw the destruction of the living room. Dudley nervously watched his dads face when it started to turn red in anger. He observed the living room before looking towards the front door and blinked when he saw an envelope tapped to the door. He tugged his dads sleeve. His dad gave him a glare. "What do you want Dudley?" He said. Dudley pointed his finger towards the door. "We have an envelope tapped to the door dad." He said. His dad huffed in anger before making his way to the door and yanked the envelop off and opened it. what he read made his face turn even redder in anger.

_My dear relatives,_

_ I __do hope you know that was sarcastic. And I do hope you loved the parting gift I gave you when you woke up this morning. You see, this was one part of my revenge of you abusing me my entire life. I think it was fitting don't you? This is just only the beginning. Just wait when the entire Wizard World of Magic gains word of you and your dirty little secret. By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone. I turned seventeen last night and gained an inheritance. Yes that means I have money. You could say I may be rich, but I'll just not rub it in. That'll make me sound arrogant. The next step of my revenge will be the least you ever expect. _

_Sincerely, Harry James Potter_

Vernon paled after he finished reading the letter and screamed in anger and outrage, ignoring his wife and son as he threw a fit.

* * *

Harry nervously trudged through London, hoping to find the leaky cauldron. Before he left his old 'home', he put managed to put up a glamour on his ears and tails before showing himself to the world. It wouldn't do for him if the muggles spotted him and started freaking out. He grinned in relief when he finally spotted the Leaky Couldron and made his way in to a surprisingly quiet place. He glanced around the pub and spotted Tom at the bar on the near end of the room. He made his way towards the pub and coughed to get Tom's attention.

The man looked up and grinned when he recognized Harry. "Arry my boy. How have you been?" He asked him. Harry gave him and small smile. "As well as I can be Tom. Listen, can you give me a room here? I need a place to stay for a while if you don't mind?" Harry asked him. Tom's smile turned down into a frown and gave him a suspicious glance. "Shouldn't you be with your relatives lad?" Tom asked him. Harry sighed before gesturing Tom to a door that led to the alley. Tom followed him without complaint and gave him a look. Harry whipped out his wand and whispered, _"Innervate." _Tom gaped at him after the glamour shimmered to show the real him.

"Your...your a nekoshin?!" He said in surprise. Harry nodded and glared at the wall over Tom's shoulder. "Yes, since my relatives hate everything magic related, they'll end beating me to an inch once they saw what I achieved during my inheritance. I hope you don't mind, but I don't want anyone else to know what happened to me, where I am, and what I am." He asked the man. Tom seemed to be in thought for a while before giving a small nod. "Alright, I'll keep it meself for now ladie. Well, that is only if you want me to tell someone for you." Harry gave the man a small smile in gratefulness. "You have no idea how much that means to me Tom. Now all I need is a place to stay." He gave the man a curious glance. "Well, we do have a room free at the moment if you pay ahead of time for the days your staying with the room." Harry nodded and grabbed his Gringotts card. "Will this work?" Harry asked. Tom nodded and motioned for him to follow. They reached the bar and Tom went under the table and grabbed the receipt. He pointed the spot, "Just sign here and your free to use the room whenever." Tom said as he gives Harry a key with the number 23 on it. Harry signed his name as he was told and gave Tom a smile.

Harry walked through the dank corridor and kept an eye out for number 23. "23, 23, 23, 23" He sighed in relief to see the room besides 22 and shoved the key in the keyhole and pushed the door open and walked in and smiled widely at seeing his owl. "Hedwig!" He said while holding his arm out for her. Hedwig gave him a small hoot and gave him a gentle nip on the ear. Harry dighed as he sat down for a few moments in thought as to how to write a letter to Rita Skeeter. Harry hurried to his trunks and unshranked them and grabbed a piece of parchement and quill.

_Dear Rita Skeeter, _

_What I am about to tell you will be something of a shock to you and the wizarding world. This letter is has liquid potion truth on it to show that I am not lying. _

One Rita Skeeter read throughout the letter twice with dread filling into her. Her mouth dropped open as she gaped at the letter in her hand as fury drove within her. How dare that old man from placing a wizarding child with abusive relatives! Just wait for the outcry the wizarding world will have.

Every witch and wizard in the whole continent woke up with the sound of owl post pecking their window. each and everyone read the newsletter and cried out in anger.

Albus Dumbledore continued reading throughout the letter with dread filling his belly. He clinched the paper in his fists and screamed out anger. "Potter!" He shouted and threw the paper across the room.

** Harry J. Potter, Our Savior abused by muggles and Manipulated and Used by Albus Dumbledore! **

** Written by: Rita Skeeter**

_** With a heavy I realized the biggest horror I have ever faced my dear readers. This morning I awoke with an owl hooting and realized I had received a letter from one, Harry James Potter about some things we have never thought is true ,but alas, it is. Apparently, on the night the boy's parents died, an old man with a long white beard, known as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, had placed our Savior of the Wizarding world in a house hold of muggles who hated magic and tried unsuccessfully to beat out the 'freakishness' out of him. If you protest to this, the letter sent by Harry Potter was drenched in truth serum, he couldn't write a lie on that letter and we did the same to every newsletter that was sent to the entire magical world. Dumbledore had sent young Harry back to that place, ignoring the child's pleas to not go back to that dreadful place. Apparently, he wasn't the only child Dumbledore left in the hands of people that are abusive. He even ignored the pleas of one Tom Marvolo Riddle to move somewhere else besides the orphanage that hurt him, causing to hate and become the Dark Lord we all know and fear, Lord Voldemort. Even a young Severus Snape went to the man and yet the old man used that plea for his own gain. Why is the old, currently headmaster of the school of many children, doing this to three powerful Wizards? I cry an outrage to the Ministry and they had gone to our Savior's relatives home and found the truth of Harry Potter being abused. Apparently, they had him live in a cupboard till he received a letter from Hogwarts, fear of being found out that they were being abusive. What else is the old man hiding? Why is he allowed to be headmaster to care for all children when he let three of them to be abused and ignore they're pleas? That man should be sent to Azkaban for life!**_

One Lord Voldemort, Aka Tom Riddle, gaped as he reread the news from the prophet and grinned brightly. That Potter was doing a good job in destroying Dumbledore for him. He frowned though when he realized that the news paper was definitely drenched in truth serum telling the truth about everything. It was time he contacted the Potter boy, hoping he'll agree to a meeting.

* * *

**Well, here's the official second chapter. It was a lot longer than I usually tend to write but I hope it was okay. Please review!**


	4. Gringotts, Meeting, and Mates

**Hello everyone, here is my third chapter. To those that reviewed my story, thank you, I'm glad my story is gaining everyone's attention. So, Just letting you know i made an update, enjoy it please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry gave a small hum as he twirled the feather around his thumb as he considered the parchment before him. He knew he should have sent a letter to Gringotts a long time ago, but he was never alone and Dumbledore simply wouldn't allow him to go without a guard from the order. He sighed before finally starting to write.

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_ I, Harry James Potter, seeks a meeting for account manager and the testament will of James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Orion Black. If it is agreeable, please send an affirmative time and date._

_Sincerely, _

_ Harry J. Potter_

Harry gently folded the letter just in time that Hedwig landed herself on his shoulder and gave him an expectant hoot. Harry gave his owl a gentle smile. He wrapped the letter on her leg and gave her a gentle rub on her chest. "Hey girl, can you give this letter to the current owner of Gringotts for me?" He asked her. Hedwig hooted an affirmative and flew out the open window and Harry sighed once she was out of sight. It was an hour later when Harry received four letters from different people, making Harry raise his eyebrow in response. He relieved each owl of their burden and read the letter from Gringotts first.

_ To Lord Harry J. Potter-Black, _

_ We Gringotts have been waiting for your response concerning your testament Will along with Sirius Black. It is severe to have you come and take upon the responsibility as Head of the Potter-Black Family. I believe this Friday at one in the afternoon will appease you. May your vaults overflow with gold. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Head Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

Harry kept the date of the meeting in mind before narrowing his eyes at the handwriting he recognize as Dumbledore's handwriting. Harry pursed his lips together in a frown, the letter read.

_Potter,_

_You'll pay for doing that to me. I thought you cared. That you wouldn't do that to a loved one, but I fear Severus was right. You are worse than your father. An attention seeking demon. You'll wish you were born to defy me. _

_Dumbledore_

Harry paled as he shivered a bit in anger. The letter crushed into his fists while he thought up of ways to kill the old man. He glanced at the third letter and what he read made his eyebrow rose as he gaped in disbelief.

_Potter,_

_You had better not burn this letter before reading the entire thing. I know this is extremely weird to you, yet I feel awkward having to write this in the first place. _

Harry rose an eye brow while his left ear twitched as he thought, '_no duh!' _

_There is a reason for me writing to you. I realized from reading the daily prophet that it looked like you freed yourself from underneath Dumbledore's thumb. I say, congratulations for that, but I am curious, what exactly are you going to do about the war? Whose side are you going to take now? Unless you want to talk about the plans, send me a date which you are available on. Immediately!_

_Sincerely__,_

_ Lord Voldemort_

Harry rolled his eyes at the letter the dark lord wrote and sighed. Well, may as well give him a date then.

_Voldemort,_

_This Saturday at twelve should be just fine. I'll meet you at the entrance of knock-turn Alley then. _

_Potter_

He gave his owl a look to which she flew over on his shoulder with a hoot. "Take this letter to the Dark Lord girl. If he hurts you in anyway, peck him as many as you like." She gave him a tilt of the head in curiosity before bobbing her head and flew off.

THE NEXT DAY:

Harry walked through the alley, making sure to use his bangs to hide his scar on his forehead so he wouldn't attract attention. Just as he reached Gringotts he paused. His heart started pulling in two directions and he felt hurt that he couldn't get to where his heart wanted to be. Harry grinned, it seemed he found his mates and frowned. He couldn't meet them otherwise he would miss his meeting with the goblins. He turned his head when he felt his heart pull to signal one of his mates were behind and looked around. Any one didn't meet his eye and every person he looked, his heart didn't beat. He deflated, shoulders down before he trudged off inside Gringotts bank.

LUCIUS MALFOY:

Lucius Malfoy sighed when he saw his son acting like a child while sneering nearly at anybody that walked pasted them. His son really was not acting like a true Malfoy but more of a black and that part there actually worried him if only a bit. He hissed and clinched his chest when he felt his heart clinching as if in longing. Draco turned around and frown at his father worriedly. "Father, you OK?" He asked him. Lucius straighten before following to where his heart was tugging at him to move. He walked around and side stepped a few folks, his son was rushing to keep up to him.

His eyes widen at what he saw in front of Gringotts. It was Potter, yet he could feel his heart tug even harder at the boy in front of him. The boy had grew rather thin since the last time he had seen him. But he could sense that the boy was wearing a rather strong glamour over his entire body. Just what was he hiding on his body for no one to see? Lucius wondered. He watched the boy look around, as if his heart was tugging at him as well but deflated rather sadly and walked inside, making Lucius's heart clinch painfully. His eyes widen, that meant the boy was his mate!

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he glared at his son. "What Draco?" His son winced and curled in on himself at his fathers tone. Lucius soften a bit, he hated lashing out at his son. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to snap at you. What is it that you want?" He asked him. His son brighten up a bit hesitantly and Lucius cursed his ex wife for not letting him near his son when he was younger. "I wanted to know what got you distracted father." He said. Lucius sighed before looking towards Gringotts but made no move towards where his little mate is. "I think I just found my mate." Lucius admitted. Draco brighten considerably "Who are they?" He asked excitedly. Lucius chuckled, knowing who it is will horrify him. "It's Harry my son." He said with an amused glint in his eye.

Draco pondered on that name before his silver grey eyes widen in fear. "Please tell me your joking father. It can't be Potter!" He said fearfully. Lucius gave his son a stern look. "You will get along with my mate Draco or you will receive punishment for your actions. Do you understand me?" He said coldly. His sons eyes widen before nodding furiously. Lucius sighed to himself before looking towards Gringotts, longing to be with Harry at that moment. He turned to his son with a glint in his silver eyes. "Draco, why don't you go see if you can find any of your friends. I'm going to see if I can be with my mate after he gets out of Gringotts." Lucius more likely ordered his son. Draco nodded at his father before turning in a random direction in search for his friends and other associates.

WITH HARRY:

Harry walked up to one of the goblins of Gringotts and bowed. "Hello, sir Goblin, I was hoping if I am able to make some time for a meeting with my bank manager?" He asked. The Goblin looked to be shocked still for a minute before shaking his head and nodded. "Of course Mr. Potter, if you'll excuse me for a moment." The Goblin said gruffly. Harry stood in the middle of the golden room while he observed his surroundings. The room had an air of gracefulness that was smooth and elegant. It also had an air of superiority. Harry hissed almost jumpily when he heard the door slammed closed. The Goblin that greeted him chuckled in amusement before giving him a bow. Harry straighten a bit before he did the same.

Harry stood straight and looked up and down at the Goblin before him before his eyes widen in recognition. "Ragnock, your my bank manager?" He said with disbelief. Both Goblins froze in shock before Ragnock gave a slow nod after he calmed down from his shock. "Yes I am Mr. Potter and I have to say, you are different than the other wizards than I thought." He said with amusement when Harry blinked at him in confusion. "What do you mean sir? I just recognized you is all." Harry said. Ragnock nodded at him. "And that's why, no other witch besides your mother bothered to remembered who we are individually. I almost didn't think you inherit that from her." Ragnock said truthfully.

Harry smiled widely at that thought before he straighten. "Well Gentlemen, shall we get to business?" Harry said. Ragnock gave him a menacingly delightful grin as he pulled out a couple of papers.

Outside of Gringotts: 

Lucius huffed impatiently as he waited for Harry Potter to come back out of Gringotts so he could meet him personally. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he discreetly grabbed his wand and turned only to face Severus Snape. He sneered at the man, interrupting his possible meeting of his mate. "What do you want Severus?" He hissed at the man. The man smirked at him before he gave a shrug. "Nothing really, I just happened to walk by to see you suddenly fixated on the Potter boy before he walked in the bank. Mind explaining me why the sudden fixation? Not going to turn him in to the Dark Lord are you?" He hissed at him angrily. Lucius stared at the man coldly. "And why should I answer to you Severus when I would want to turn my mate in to the..thing." He sneered.

Severus just stared at him for a few minutes before turning to stare at the entrance of Gringotts almost, longingly. "It just so happens that he's my mate as well." He said softly. Lucius just at him incredulously,"your joking?!" He said. Severus shook his head, afraid not Lucius. It appears that Harry is hiding something. I sensed him wearing glamours just before he walked out of my senses. I believe he may have received a creature inheritance that was powerful enough to deem him to have two mates." Lucius pondered for a minute. What the man said did make sense enough and he could guess right off the bat that the boy could either be a Veela or a neko, but a neko had been almost extent. "Well, we won't find out by standing around waiting like lost puppies, we need our mate." Lucius said. Severus nodded so they stood straight and kept their eyes on the door of the bank where they're mate will come out.

With Harry:

Harry stood up along with Ragnock and smiled. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you Ragnock." The goblin before him stood up with a grin that looked rather blood thirsty before he spoke. "It was a pleasure Mr. Potter. You know if you need anything, you can count on me to answer to you." He said as he took his hand out for a handshake. Harry the claw like hand and gave the goblin a firm shake. "I believe I will take up on your offer in the future Sir Ragnock. May your faults flow with gold." He bowed before turning and stepping out of the room, not before closing the door behind him.

Ragnock grinned to himself before he sat back down in thought, '_I will have to speak to the chief about the boy soon, he'll love this._' He thought himself before grabbing a quill and some parchment.

Outside of Gringotts:

Harry grinned to himself happily at how things were going for him before he froze when his heart tugged frantically to the two men he had and currently has a crush on. One Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape both stood in front of him, nose in the air sniffing around at the scents before they gave him a stern but intense stare. When he couldn't resist not moving towards them, he moved his sudden frozen feet towards to the two men with his cat tail behind him wagging excitedly behind his glamours.

Harry purred the minute he reached the two men and they brought an arm to wrap around his waist and covered him with their body until he was practically hidden from sight. Lucius brought his nose to Harry's neck and nuzzled while inhaling his mates scent. "Finally, we have found you little mate." Harry giggled before looking up at the two men shyly. "Does that mean, your mine as well and want to be with me even because of our history?" He said shyly. Severus gave him a gentle but loving smile that had Harry smiling back. He purred when he felt Severus's hand rubbing underneath his chin lovingly.

"Yes Harry, we want to be with you, our little silly mate, no matter what we went through against each other, which we have regretted ever doing so once we caught whiff of your scent, we wanted to be with you even before knowing you were our mate. Just...please, be with us Harry, we want you, we want to be with you." Severus said pleadingly while Lucius tighten his hold on Harry's hips almost as if he's afraid he'll leave. Harry purred before he decided to let go of his glamour. Severus gasped when he saw Harry's real self for the first time. His hair was longer, silkier, and he had black with red tips fuzzy ears on top of his head and he could even see a tail from behind. Their mate was still petite, but he was lithe and curvy just right on the hips where it's wide enough to show he could have kittens if he wanted to. All in all, their mate is beautiful and he'll be damned if anyone will take him from them.

* * *

**Well here is the chapter everyone wanted after so long. Sorry I didn't updated before, been busy and distracted about everything, especially since it's my Senior Year in high school, I have little time to be on here for anything but read stories from other writer's. Now though, I hope this makes up for it, I would make this chapter longer but it'll take longer to update than usual so I decided to just stop here and hopefully manage up the next chapter and put the whole story on hold until summer kicks up then I'd have all the time in the world unless I'm not with my boyfriend or spending time with friends before getting ready for college so yes, at this time, I'll be very busy, but I'll try to make some time on here if I can help it, if only to improve my writing lol. **


	5. Obstacles & Bidding Romance

**Hello everyone. So I decided to pay more attention as much as I can for this chapter, like making sure it sounds okay, no mistakes and best of all, it'll be a whole lot longer then I usually would write. So it would at least take me at least a full week, meaning seven days. So I hope you guys enjoy it. :) And I would love to hear everybody's suggestions of what you think I should put in this story and maybe listen to you guys if you think I made a mistake, if there is one, I may rewrite the story for you guys and hopefully improve it a lot more. Well onto the disclaimer and chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I acknowledge that J. is the creator of Hogwarts and its residence of whoever went there, basically nearly every character minus Fleur and Vickor.**

* * *

Harry glanced around the room Severus had apparated them into. The room they were currently in. The walls were painted into a luxurious chocolate brown color matching with the most soft black carpet Harry felt when he took his shoes off and set them by the front door. Harry glanced into room by the stairs and realized with interest, and a slight possessiveness, was the most adorable yet homey, small kitchen. "I see you seem to like the kitchen." Severus said in an amused tone.

Harry blushed but smiled at Severus over his shoulder. "I actually do. Cooking was the one thing besides gardening that was something I enjoyed doing back at the Dursley's"Harry admitted and went back to observing the ignore the worried look Severus was giving him. Harry turned his head around when he felt Severus's arms wrap around his waist. "Well do you want anything to eat or at least to snack on until Lucius gets here?" Severus asked him.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. "Yes please, I really favor some fruit." Harry said shyly. Severus gave him a small smile before he pulled himself off the couch and headed to the kitchen, not before giving Harry a light kiss to his forehead. Harry jumped when the fireplace lit up with green flames but relaxed immediately when he saw his other mate, Lucius but frowned when he saw his irritated expression. "Is everything alright Lucius?"

Harry hesitantly asked the man. Lucius face soften when he gave Harry a once over before nodding and made to sit next to Harry and wrap his arms around the small shoulders. "Yes, although very irritated since Draco is being rather unreasonable at the moment when I told him that I was going to spend some time with you and Severus." He answered before he put his face on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Harry sighed into the embrace before he turned around to see Severus standing at the kitchen doorway. He gave the man a come hither look and the man complied by putting the tray of fruits on the table before he sat on the couch and nuzzled his mates neck on the other side before sitting up.

"Now I know this is comfortable an all but Harry here needs to eat as we have a long day ahead of us." Severus said. Lucius grunted before he lifted his head and nodded in agreement. Harry sighed but grabbed his plate before looking at his mates. "So what are we planning on doing today?" He asked them while slowly taking a bite out of the strawberry, watching their reactions.

Severus felt his body respond to Harry's look and felt his dick twitch a little when his little mate seductively took a bit out of the strawberry while giving Lucius and him and look that almost made him groan. "Harry you better eat the food otherwise we'll be doing something a little more productive on that couch instead." Severus gave his little mate a smirk when he saw the blush forming on Harry's cheeks.

Severus and Lucius both snarled lightly when they spotted the fire place lighting up, Severus covered himself in front of Harry so that their mate wouldn't be seen. Then Severus recognized the face as Dumbledore's and snarled. "What do you want Albus?" He said with scowl on his face. Albus just chuckled, his eye twinkled a little through the fire.

"Ah Severus, I see you are here with Lucius Malfoy, though I can't see who you are hiding behind you, I'm assuming they are your mate?" Albus asked politely. Severus snarled. "Yes, and he's Lucius's mate as well." He admitted. Albus eye's widen for a minute before he composed himself. "May I meet him?" Albus asked. Severus and Lucius both growled at the man. "No." Severus barked before he relaxed, feeling Harry's hand on his back. "It's okay Severus, it's better that he knows now than later." Harry behind his back. Severus looked at Lucius with a pointed look and they both sighed before nodding at Albus.

Harry beamed when he saw both of his mates protecting him, he knew he would be well protected by Lucius and Severus and stepped around from where he was hiding behind Severus's back. "Hello professor." Harry said with a smirk. Albus gaped in shock at seeing Harry, with his tail swinging behind him in a seductive manner that made Lucius and Severus hide him away from the world and have they're wicked ways with him along with his fluffy ears that twitched as he listened to the sounds around him.

"Har...Harry?" Albus choked. Harry nodded with a frown on his face. " Though I do suggest you call me Mr. Potter from now on Headmaster. We are not related or close enough for you to call me by my given name. You lost that right when you kept sending me back to the Dursley's!" Harry snapped angrily, his tail waving back and forth to his anger.

Albus flinched at the boys anger before he straighten. "It was for the greater good Harry and I'm sorry you feel that way, but now I have to go, I am running late for a meeting." Albus said hurriedly when he saw Severus and Lucius getting angry at him, responding to their mates distress. Harry sighed in relief when the old coot walked away from the fire before he turned around and gulped at his mates. Severus narrowed his eyes at his little mate. "What happened with the Dursley's Harry?" Lucius nodded in agreement to his questions making Harry shrink back away from them with his head down.

The longer the silence, the more Severus and Lucius worried. What happened behind doors at their little mate's old home? "It'll be a long story to tell you." Harry said quietly as he sat down. Lucius and Severus did the same. "I believe we have plenty of time to hear it." Severus said soothingly. Harry gulped but started telling everything when he was put on the Dursley's doorstep.

* * *

**Well, here is the new chapter. Dumbledore now knows that Lucius, Severus, and Harry are mates. Now Harry's currently telling Severus and Lucius about his time at the Dursley's till he escaped. What are Severus and Lucius's reaction will be? One would only know if they continued reading once I update again. Hope you enjoyed. And I apologize for taking so long. I've been working at school for a while now to study for the math and the reading part of the compass test. it's soo tiresome to do but if I wanted to go to college, I have to do it. Luckily I'm doing great so far. :) Please review about anything you have thoughts on this story, or chapter in general. If you have pointers you want to point out, please do say so and I will consider it. it will be a while for the next to come up since I will be distracted with school. **


	6. Feelings Gone Deeper

**Hello everyone, decided to write out the six chapter to this story. For one thing, I'm happy that you guys are loving this story so far, it actually makes me happy to see you guys enjoy it. And for that, I'm making this chapter as long as I can write it out. Hope you like it and if there is any grammar or any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it before typing the seventh chapter. Anyways, here is the disclaimer and the short summary of what goes on in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Summary of this chapter: Harry finally tells somebody, mainly his mates, about the abuse behind his relatives doors. Severus and Lucius become enraged at what they heard yet held it back knowing Harry would be fearful of having their rage at him for being weak, then Draco Malfoy comes along and surprises everybody with his words and actions.**

* * *

Harry let his head fall down when he finally finished telling his mates about his child hood, not wanting to see anything on their face if they became disgusted with him being weak because he let a muggle harm him when he had magic up his sleeve. Severus and Lucius both sat very still, trying rather hard at keeping their emotions at bay, not wanting to scare their little mate.

Harry flinched slightly when he felt a strong finger underneath his chin and reluctantly looked at Lucius. "Harry, you shouldn't feel as if you done something wrong to offend us, rather we feel angered that you have been treated that way, no one should have to go through what you went through, children of magic is treasured, doted on by the adults that takes care of they did..."Lucius swallowed. "What they did was monstrosity. And if we ever meet them, no we'll take them to the Wizogamont**(Please tell me how to correct that word since I know I got that wrong, I'd appreciate it to whoever helped correct that little grammer.)**to give you justice for what they had done luckily me and Severus are grown up enough to think before acting on our urge to destroy them." Lucius and Severus both growled lowly in their throats before they both reached an arm of their mate and nuzzled his neck.

Harry was trembling the minute he heard his mates growl, not in fear though, more of excitement knowing they wanted to avenge him for the harm done to him during his childhood. "Is...is what you said really true?" A quiet yet shaky sounded through the front door. Harry froze along with his mates and they both turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the front door awkwardly. Harry gulped in some air before giving him a hesitant look.

"Ye...Yes." Harry stammered. Malfoy, no, he was Draco now, started shaking and Harry realized he was crying. Harry was his mate's arms, then suddenly, he was not and patted Draco's back awkwardly. "Its...It's okay Draco." Harry whispered and felt the boy cling to him tighter. Harry leaned backwards lightly when Draco started shaking his head vigorously. "You don't get it Harry, I treated you like shit at school, all the while thinking you were being treated as a prince. I'm sorry." Draco pleaded while clutching him a little tighter.

Harry stuttered before he looked to Lucius who gave him a soft smile and a light nod. "Hey, you didn't know, and if you really had wanted to be my friend, you should'v done it a bit nicer in first year..."Draco flinched at that while burring his face in Harry's shoulder. "But concerning the public and the differences on each side and the expectations of me as the boy who lived, I had to act it all up but quite frankly, I never really was angry at you Draco. I did wanted to be your friend and still do, and yes I never really hated Severus and your father Lucius either, though I mayyy have ended up having images in my head for quite a while. it was hard hiding that expression from my face around Severus and whenever Lucius is around." Harry winked at Draco who grimaced.

"Haarrry, I so don't want to know about my father and Uncle Sev's like in the bedroom." Draco pouted when Harry laughed at him before he noticed the heated looks his dad and uncle Sev had towards Harry. "Well look at the time, Blaise wants me for dinner and to stay the night, I shall see you guys tomorrow." Draco said hurriedly when it looked like the two doms weren't going to control the urge to pounce on his once hated rival.

* * *

**Well, here is the new chapter you guys have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long and that the chapter isn't longer. I was thinking of making it longer but it would have taken me longer to update than usual so here you go, please review on what you think about the chapter or the whole thing and if any of you have any suggestions on what you think I should add to keep the story interesting, review and I'll make a list to figure out what I should write next. Enjoy and hope everyone had a good easter day!**


	7. Friends or Foes

**Hello everyone, this is the seventh chapter and I hope you guys will like it since i'm making it just a bit longer than my last chapters as best as I can hope to write. Well here is my disclaimer and I shall see you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I give full respects to the actual owner that is known as J. . **

* * *

Harry let his eyelids flutter open with a yawn and smiled when he remembered the last few days. He had his creature inheritance, left his relatives in a well deserved freedom, met his mates, and made friends with Draco Malfoy. It all felt so surreal that every time he closed his eyes, he was afraid he would wake up and it was all but a dream.

Harry smiled when he felt one of his mates arms tighten around his waist. "Why are thinking such heavy thoughts kitten?" Severus asked as his dark brow rose in a sleepy manner. Harry looked on his other side to see Lucius had also waken up. Harry gave a true smile as he snuggled in between.

"Oh just thinking of how nervous and slightly scared I am whenever I close my eyes and find this as a dream." Harry answered as his smile dimmed a little. Severus frowned, he didn't like the expression of doubt on Harry's face.

Harry shivered when he felt Lucius nuzzle the back of his neck and purred when he felt a hand rubbing his sensitive cat ears. Severus smile as he watched Harry turn into a puddle of goo under Lucius's ministrations. "Harry, never doubt that none of this isn't real. Both Lucius and I will never let you doubt that our love never existed between the three of us." He said with such honesty that had Harry looking up at him with glazed eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Harry practically choked on the words as hope filled him from head to toe. Harry mewed when Severus started roaming his hands on his body, almost as if they were exploring.

Severus kissed his mates neck with vigor before he leaned up to where his lips were but a mere inch from Harry's pink ones. He whispered huskily, "yes." And Severus slammed his lips in a intoxicating kiss and groaned when he felt small hands stopping just above his crotch area.

Harry felt hot when kissing Severus and feeling Lucius hands on his waist, the other massaging his bum while sucking on neck as if claiming a mark on him. Harry gasped when he was finally able to get some needed air and moan when he felt a hand slipping in his boxers and gasped out when he felt his crotch being pulled and tugged on.

Harry titled his head sideways while panting to see that the hand on his crotch belonged to Lucius and bucked his hips upwards when he felt a finger prob at his arse hole. Harry moaned out loud. "Oooh, Lu...Luc...Lucius...Sev...Severus." He never seen the smirks on both mans face since he was too busy thrusting himself on the now two fingers that were currently scissoring inside him.

He felt Lucius's lips by his ear and shivered as he felt his mates panting breath and realized that Lucius was stroking himself and groaned at the sight before him. He turned to face Severus only to see the man giving him a slight smirk and yelped when he felt a third finger entering inside him making his breaths come out in pants.

All three males froze when they heard and yell and the door slammed open to the bedroom. Harry turned slowly only to feel mortified when he spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with Theodore Nott, who's mouth was wide open, gaping, and had blushing cheeks as he stared at them in shock. Severus glared angrily at his godson for the intrusion and made sure that Harry was covered before he snarled at the brats still standing shock still in the door way. "Get out of here Draco." Lucius said in a dangerous tone that had the two boys fleeing in fear of their lives.

Both Lucius and Severus turned to Harry only to see their kittens head in hands, looking rather flushed but they knew it was not the time seeing as someone barged in earlier. Severus gently grabbed Harry's hands in his and Lucius put his two fingers underneath his chin to get those green eyes to look at them and they could see that Harry was embarrassed by the interruption.

"Harry, are you okay?" Lucius asked him, slightly worried that Harry was terrified than mortified. Harry blushed harshly but nodded his head. "I'm fine Lucius, Severus. It's just that i'm pretty much now mortified that Draco had walked in on us. He'll probably never be able to look me in the eye the same way again." Harry admitted. Severus let out a small chuckle in amusement before he nuzzled Harry's neck. "Come, we must get ready and see what it is that Draco wanted." Lucius said, tugging Harry off the bed, ignoring Severus's slight glare.

Harry sighed but did as Lucius suggested, not before giving Severus a peck on the lips and did the same with Lucius.

* * *

By the time they finished getting ready and reached the living room, the fire in the fireplace was on and Draco was still blushing, though he seems to be composing himself. Theodore just smirked at Harry, making him blush but settled on scowling at him. "Was there anything you wanted Draco?" Harry inquired. The boy looked at him and then hesitantly at his father and godfather before nodding.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for our school supplies with me and Theo?" He asked timidly. Harry looked at him in thought, noticing he was trying to bond with him since they were the same age, and the fact that Harry is Lucius's mate along with Severus.

"Alright, I guess I could go with you and Theodore, when are we going?" Harry asked him, not noticing how Lucius seem pleased that they're being civil and willing to be friends. "We could go today, that is if you aren't busy?" Draco asked timidly. Harry smiled and nodded. "Alright, I have nothing planned for today, we can go now if you want." Draco beamed and Harry turned when he felt a strong hand on his back. "If anything happens, you three need to get back here fast." Severus warned them sternly, though he gave Harry a kiss on the lips, which Harry returned, before Lucius did the same.

**(This is just a gap to show time passed just a little bit, you can ignore me.)**

Harry smiled in amusement when the three of them finally reached Gringotts Bank. Harry though froze when he spotted Ron and Hermione there and shielded himself behind Draco and Theo's back. Draco exchanged a look of concern with Theodore before they turned to face Harry. "What's wrong?" Draco asked his father's mate. Harry pointed silently towards Ron and Hermione, both boys followed the finger until they saw Weasley and Granger and they made an O sound on their mouth before turning to Harry.

"You didn't tell them anything did you Harry?" Theodore asked. Harry nodded. "But it's also because I think they're using me, I won't know until I check my bank accounts and everything just to be sure." Harry explained making Draco and Theo nod in agreement and they moved to the closest Goblin.

This Goblin before them raised his brow in question."What is it that you wanted Wizards?" The Goblin barked slightly. Harry stood in front of Draco and Theodore. "I've come here to withdraw from the Potter vaults." Harry stated. The Goblin rose an eyebrow at that before he turned and left the stand. Then he came back with a goblin that Harry seemed very familiar with. Then Harry started bouncing excitedly.

"Ragnock its you, of course it's you, you showed me my vault the first time i arrived in the wizarding world." Both goblins looked at Harry in shock while Theodore and Draco looked at them in amusement. Then Draco came to put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The cat wizard gave him a wide yet curious smile. "Yes Draco?" Harry asked. "Your being rather hyper at the moment Harry." Draco stated. Harry shrugged, "So?" He asked him while the Goblin looked on with amusement. Harry jumped when he heard a squeal. "HARRY!" And fell with someone else on top of him. Harry groaned and then turned his head around to face a veil of red hair and felt fear spurge through him. "Um, Ginny, mind getting off me please?" Harry said with a groan.

Draco reached down and grabbed Harry by the shoulders to steady him while glaring at the female Weasley. "Watch it girl." He sneered at her. Ginny glared at Draco while leaning on Harry that suggested in a rather inappropriate way that made Draco bristle. Harry, seeing Draco looking upset, shoved Ginny off of him. The girl looked confused and hurt before she huffed. "What's the matter with you Harry, I thought we were together." Ginny said making Harry hiss quietly making Draco smirk at the female.

"Ginny, you know I came into my inheritance this summer." Harry stated making Ginny nod, "Of course Harry, everyone goes into their inheritance, it's to be expected, why is this such a fuss though?" She asked him. "Because Ginny, I didn't get into just a magical inheritance, I got into a creature inheritance, meaning I have mates." Harry explained as he noticed Ginny getting upset at the word mates.

She immediately attached herself onto Harry's arm. "Then I guess I'll be your mate Harry. I'm so happy that we could be together." Harry gave Draco a pleading gaze to get his mates before he started to whine out loud. Blaise cursed when he saw Draco leaving to get his godfather and Father when Harry started whining and tried shoving the Weasley girl off.

"Hey, hands off my sister!" Ron yelled out when he finally reached them. Harry mewled when he was snatched away from Blaise. "What are you doing with the Slytherin's Harry?" Ron demanded him with a scowl on his face. "Because I can Ronald Weasley." Harry said with his ears twitching irritably. Ron flinched back with a look of betrayal on his face making Harry feel guilty but not about to let that show.

"Why?" Ron asked him. Harry swallowed his nervousness before he spoke quietly. "Because there are two of them as my mate." He admitted slowly, while watching Ron's reaction. As Harry feared, Ron's face turned from red to purple in an instant. "So your a little fairy?" Ron demanded making Harry flinch back into Blaise who made him hid behind him for protection.

Just as Ron was about to yank Harry away, a voice Harry recognized spoke out darkly. "Hands off of him Weasley." Ronald turned around to see the eldest Malfoy with Severus Snape, both wearing rather dark looks, which were sent his way.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, been sick and have been busy with all these appointments I've been going to, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review. :)**


	8. Of What Comes To Light

**Hello guys I'm back, sorry it took me a while. been so busy and I finally graduated out of high school! :) I can now be called a graduate lol. Thinking of going to college, Sullivan University in fact but I don't know if I'm gonna be accepted. scheduled a visit next week on Tuesday in the morning to see if I like it there. oh man I can't wait, apparently to be eligible to go, I have to take three classes for four years. Awe man. oh well, I just can't wait, if I manage to go to college then yay. But here's something I should tell you guys though, as long as you don't judge me. I wear a hearing aid and I am unsure if that's going to make college hard for me if i manage to get in so I'm pretty much nervous about the whole thing, my boyfriend knows the whole thing but what do you guys think? :( Well I guess I should get started on what you guys been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm doing this disclaimer to show respect of the one that created the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Harry sighed in relief at the sight of his two mates standing there, glaring at Ronald furiously while Ginny was looking between all of them in dumbfounded silence, unsure if she should do anything now that two apparently strong Wizards have arrived. Ron glared at them while gripping Harry on the arm rather tightly making Harry flinch at the pain. Severus saw the flinch and growled loudly at Ronald who hurriedly let Harry go who went to Lucius as his mate shielded him.

Ron shrank back in fear when Severus didn't stop growling and started coming to him in a threatening manner. "Your lucky that was the smallest of pain that you put on our mate, next time, I will kill you for putting your hands on our mate, do you understand me?" Ronald was shaking as he huddled next to his sister who was shaking in fear yet nudged Ronald in the ribs who squeaked.

"Y...Yes, I won't touch him ever again, I swear." He said hurriedly. Severus snarled along with Lucius making Ronald and his sister scramble towards their family, away from them, with the the tails hung between their legs which Harry thought was pretty funny and snuggled into Lucius who in turn started to purr happily now that his and Severus's mate is safe.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked him in concern. Harry nodded before he went to hug Severus as well, wrapping his arms around his neck as well as he could. "Yes, I'm fine." He said happily, purring in delight when Severus nuzzled his neck. "Good, though now we're staying with you three during shopping, I don't trust this not happening again." Lucius explained softly.

Harry turned away from his mates and tugged on Draco's arm, "C'mon Draco, lets get some money out of our vaults to do some shopping." Harry said eagerly. Lucius and Severus shook their heads in amusement as they followed the boys. Harry looked around at the stores and spotted Borguns and Burks **(Did i spell the book store right? If not, please tell me if i got it incorrect, I'd appreciate it.)** He immediately grabbed Draco's wrist, "Lets go get our books." Harry said with a smile as he dragged Draco with him, with the others following.

**(I decided to skip the rest of the school shopping and move on to the exciting stuff to the story, Ja nay.) **

* * *

Harry groaned as he landed on the big couch in the living room of the Malfoy Manner and flipped his feet on the couch. "My feet hurt from all that walking." Harry said just as Severus lifted his feet up and put them on his lap to sit down and chuckled. "Then it looks like we will need to work up you're stamina my love." He said as Lucius sat down in a chair next to the couch.

Harry sighed in delight when Severus started massaging his feet. "That feels wonderful Severus." He moaned out. Severus's eye darken along with Lucius's as the man turned to glare at his son and his friend, both standing and leaving, getting the point that they needed to leave. "Come love, sit up for a bit." Severus purred making Harry groaned but did as he was told.

Harry gave Lucius a curious stare when the man came to sit down on his other side and then moaned out when the blonde started massaging his shoulders, Lucius felt his abdomen twitch in excitement at Harry's moan and had to bite his tongue in order to not make any sound and glared at Severus when the black haired man smirked at him.

Harry lazily opened his eyes to stare at Severus, who gave him a heated stare and suddenly arched his back when Lucius started roaming his hands on his body instead of his back and felt lips nibbling on his ear and shivered. "Take off the glamour charms." Lucius said huskily, his hot breath that made Harry twitch in a rather delightful way and did as he was told.

Just as Lucius's hands were about to go lower did the fire place started to flare up, signaling that someone was about to floo in making Harry groan in aggravation.

Harry looked up towards the fire place to see it was Narcissa standing there, glaring at them in disgust. Lucius growled, "What is it that you want Narcissa?" He asked darkly.

The woman merely huffed at him before turning her eyes towards Harry and smirked when she saw Severus there as well. "Didn't know you were into the whole student/teacher thing Severus." She said while Harry hissed at her in response.

"Again, what is it that you want?" Lucius said, his teeth grinding in annoyance. Narcissa gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I'm simply here to remind you that the marriage contract between us is still there and I'm here because I've been wanting to speak to my son, Draco." She explained, inwardly smirking when she saw Potter backing away from Lucius, a hurt look on his face.

Then Lucius looked to Harry, dreading what was going to say. "You're still married?" Harry asked quietly.

* * *

**Well, here's the new chapter everybody,sorry it's been so long, I was out on a family vacation in Tennessee and decided to stay the night at my boyfriends for a couple days since I haven't seen him in a while so I haven't been able to get the chance to finish this chapter, also, the sex scene between Harry, Lucius, and Severus will be a long while since they just got together.**

**Questions to this chapter.**

** Narcissa Black showed up and declared that they still have a marriage contract. What's Harry going to do when Lucius explained to him about not divorcing her since he didn't believe in divorce? Will the bond between them break or will they resolve the marriage problem? **

**Read and review :) **


	9. NOTICE!

**Hi guys,**

** I know I have been neglecting in updating my stories but since I've graduated high school, things have been rather hectic. As such I'm actually posting this notice because I am in serious need of a beta for each of my stories, not just one singular beta since then that would be too much work, I want someone who can write very well and can write in depth with a bit of theory as well, I'm not very good in that aspect but if any of you are really curious as to why I've been absent, you may PM me as well. If anything, I know I can write, but I know I do have some mistakes that is why I need a experienced beta in helping, remember, I don't just one beta since it'll be too much work, but rather a beta for each stories than one beta for all. I'd really appreciate it if anyone PM me about anything. **

**Sincerely, Samyueru**


	10. Broken or Resolved?

**Hello everybody, here's this next chapter,hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot in this story.**

* * *

"Harry, I can explain." Lucius pleaded, ignoring Severus's glare, on the couch while Harry started pacing back and forth in front of the fire place the minute that Narcissa bitch left. "Then you better start." Harry growled out, his tail moving angrily.

Lucius gulped in a breath before he finally spoke. "It was in our last year in Hogwarts when both of our parents from the Malfoy and Black family decided it was a good idea to form a marriage contract between me and Narcissa, thinking it'll make the combination of both families stronger. I never agreed to it nor wanted it since I had no care in anything female related and I always had a feeling that there was someone out there, someone that I could show my love to, to hold and to respect, and to have kids with. But as the days continue on, my hope began to die down at not finding a mate, but then you came along and my hope flared up once again and were/is and always will be the one I've wanted as my mate and I realized that Narcissa and I are still married and I knew I had to do something in order to divorce her if I wanted to be in a relationship with you if you give me a chance." Lucius pleaded.

Silence met Lucius as he waited with baited breath for Harry's answer as the neko continued to pace while he was in thought.

Harry had no idea what to think. It explained why Lucius and Narcissa were married in the first place as it looks like they held no love or love lost between them. But to think they were still married when Harry finally found one of his mates. It hurt, a lot.

"Can you break it off?" He asked quietly, almost pleadingly. Lucius thought for a minute. He could find a way to break it off and with being a mate to Harry, it just might work it out, he was about to sweat when he felt Severus glaring daggers at him.

"I just may be able to do that what with me being one of your mates." He answered him. Harry brighten up considerably and kissed Lucius on the lips making the man smile in relief and kissed back. Harry turned and was about to leave the room when Severus gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't I get a kiss kitten?" He asked playfully. Harry just smirked at him in amusement. "Hmm well alright then since you asked." He said playfully. Severus smirked at him and pulled him close by the waist before kissing him.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up and smiled when he could see both of his mates sleeping faces. He saw Severus open one eye and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Morning Severus." He said quietly.

Severus wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face in his Harry's neck. "Morning love." He said, Harry giggled when Severus's hair fell around on his face, tickling him.

Severus smirked before he started to nibble lightly on Harry's neck, making the boy gasp at the bite, which sent blood tingling all the way down in his lower area. Severus, feeling confident enough, bit down harder and sucked while he let his hands roam on his little mates body.

"Se...Severus." Harry gasped out as he felt Severus's hand wonder near his crotch area, which he could feel it twitching in excitement. Severus smirked at his little mate twitching in need because of him and decided to tease his kitten by moving his hand further away.

Harry groaned in disappointment when Severus moved his away. "Severus, Please." Harry whined out in need. Severus groaned and moved so he above Harry, thankful that Lucius left early to go to Gringotts to deal with divorcing Narcissa. He immediately went to Harry's neck, sucking, nipping, and biting. Harry gasped and huffed as Severus marked his neck with his sinful mouth and groaned when the man started moving lower, breath ghosting over his perk nibbles.

Severus moved his tongue forward and started licking and sucking Harry's right nipple until it was hard and perky before moving to the left nipple. Once he was done, he gently used his tongue, licking his way down near Harry's prick, which was rather red and leaking precum.

Harry looked at his mate with half lidded eyes clouded with lust to see Severus staring at his prick with intent purposes before gasping out loud when Severus suddenly engulfed him in one go. Severus moaned appreciatively of the taste of his little mate, he sucked, and licked at slit of where the precum was leaking, his head bobbing faster and faster. Harry groaned out loud just as he was getting close to the peak.

"Se...Severus, I'm...I'm close." He whined out. Severus, hearing this, moved even faster, with no gag reflex, and looked up when his mate started clutching his hair as he started thrusting upwards. Harry choked a scream when he finally came in his Dominate's mouth surprised when Severus immediately swallowed every bit. Severus let go of his kitten's prick with a slight pop before he moved back up to give Harry a hard but passionate kiss, letting Harry taste himself as they moved tongues.

Harry moaned low in his throat happily when Severus kissed him. He could taste himself as Severus started dominating with his tongue before Harry started gasping when Severus started thrusting downwards, rubbing their pricks together. Severus was in heaven as he started thrusting against Harry, careful not to put his whole weight on his body. Groaning in slight pain when Harry gripped his hair a bit hard and had to hold in a gasp when his kitten started biting at his neck, thrusting back to him rather desperately.

Severus felt his balls tighten before he stopped thrusting, making Harry look at him curiously. Severus leaned his body so he line his prick, coating his precum on Harry's bruised lips. "Suck." He said silkily, watching Harry do what he was told, gasping and holding himself back from thrusting in that hot throat.

Harry tried to do it the way Severus did to him, when he heard his older mate gasp he knew he was doing it right. Severus felt his balls tighten, telling him that he was close to cumming. He immediately gripped Harry's hair before slamming rather hard so that his prick was all the way down his kitten's throat before he finally came with a groan.

Harry almost clamped his jaw shut in surprise when Severus jammed down his throat but swallowed the cum without missing anything. Severus twitched a bit as he cummed down Harry's throat before he pulled out, gently picking Harry up, laying him down on top of him so Harry's head laid on his chest.

Harry sighed happily as he snuggled on Severus's chest, opened his eyes, before noticing that Lucius wasn't sleeping next to them. He looked up to Severus. "Where's Lucius?" He asked him. Severus hummed, combing his fingers through Harry's hair, making the boy purr in delight. "He went to Gringotts early this morning to finalize a divorce with Narcissa." He answered.

Harry brighten immediately. Moving up so that he was straddling his mates waiste. "He's really going to do that for me?" He asked excitedly. Severus chuckled at the happiness in his kitten's lovely emerald eyes before nodding. "Yes, he wants to be with you as your lover and your mate. He was quite serious about it yesterday as he just found you. He really wanted to be yours and you to be his." He said quietly. Harry smiled at his mate.

"I'm glad he does, I want him to be my mate too. Now come on, we have to get out of bed, Draco will wonder what we're up to." Harry said making Severus groan in dismay. " He gripped Harry around the waiste, and thrusted upwards. "We're not leaving just yet kitten, Draco can wait." Harry just started moaning again when Severus gave a particular hard thrust and decided as well that Draco can wait a bit more.

* * *

Draco huffed impatiently when he finally spotted Harry coming out of the bed room with his uncle Sev, both looking rather flushed. "Bout time you got up. I've been waiting forever while you two were being horny going at it like rabbits." He smirked when Harry gave a deep blush before glaring at him. Harry just gave him a smirk.

"I don't know why your upset Draco, after all, you have Theo all to yourself." Harry giggled when he noticed a pink blush on Draco's cheeks. "Ha ha very funny Potter." He said with the usual malice in his joke.

Severus just chuckled at them in amusement before the fire place flared and Lucius came through, wearing a very pleased smirk. Harry looked towards him and then pounced, wrapping his legs around Lucius's waist, his arms wrapped around his neck. Harry smiled at him.

"So how'd it go at Gringotts?" He asked him. Lucius gave Harry a smirk. "It well, I am now single to the eye's of the Wizarding world, but for some, I belong to you Harry, my little mate, Narcissa is no longer our problem." Harry squealed in excited before he immediately crashed his lips to Lucius, moaning as the man started roaming his hands, coming to cup his bottoms.

"Oh ewww, son present, son present, please stop." Both panting, stopped kissing and turned to see Draco covering his eyes, face pointed else where while Severus was smirking at them. Harry just blushed before he manage to right himself on his feet. Harry turned to Draco, "so what exactly are you here for Draco?" Harry asked him.

Draco uncovered his eyes and gave him a nod. " I was actually wondering if you would like to go clothes shopping with me in the muggle world." He asked him. Harry blinked at him for a minute before he nodded. "Alright, I have nothing else to do anyways since I done all of my homework assignments." Harry said making Draco jump excitedly. Harry yelped when his wrist was grabbed and he was shoved in the fire place.

"Bye father, bye Uncle Sev." Draco said as he shouted out his destination, leaving two dumb struck men. Lucius grumbled. "I wanted to spend some time with Harry." He did not pouted, no matter if Severus was giving him that knowing smirk of his. Malfoy's do not pout.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Took a while to get my lazy butt to actually write something. Ever since I got my Wisdom teeth and got sick a day afterwards, I didn't really want to do anything. And thanks to that, I couldn't stand to eat the usual type of food for a few days cause my stomach had shrunken in. But thank god I can now. Decided that I waited on this chapter for too long, hope you guys like it. Please review or PM me for any questions. **


	11. Notice

**Hello everyone, there are two stories I'll be keeping on my profile, seeing as i never pay attention to any of the others, I figured with the amount of time i have on my hands that I'll work on is "Run Away and Saved" and the story I adopted, "Pokemon Ninja's Continued." Seeing as the previous owner of Pokemon Ninja had quite of a few readers liking the story and i had more reviews on Run Away and Saved, I decided to keep those two stories and work on them. So I hope you guys will like them when I update more often, I will put a notice later on in life whether or not I'll be getting a job so you'll all know why I haven't updated more often than I'd like. So, see you guys the next chapters or show. Have fun.**

**Sincerely, Samyueru **


	12. Going back to Hogwarts

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just well, okay no excuses, I was lazy lol but for this chapter, I hope to make for it and hope that you guys can enjoy it as well. Anyways, Certain news is that I am not a teenager anymore, I am now twenty years old, yay me lol. Just because I'm getting older and living my life after graduation doesn't mean I'll forget my stories, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry watched Lucius pace back and forth, practically agitated. "Luce, please calm down." Harry pleaded. The man just growled before sitting next to Harry, pulling the part cat-part boy on his lap. "I just don't like you going back to Hogwarts where that old codger is still ruling the school." He said.

Harry sighed before twisting himself around so he could wrap his arms around the Wizards neck. "Love you know Severus will be there to keep an eye on me and so will Draco and Theo, I could even ask to be resorted since Ronald will most likely turn everyone against me because I'm mate to you and Severus, I won't be safe in Griffendor,**(Forgot how to spell that hehe, anybody willing to correct me?) **I can easily be requested to resort, and the hat will put me in slytherin." He said cheekily.

Lucius stared at Harry in astonishment. "What are you saying Harry?" He asked his kitten. Harry smiled a bit before a frown marred his face. "Well the hat said I belonged in Slytherin, but ever since I was 11 and i met Ronald and then Draco, who insulted what i thought was my first friend, i thought anyone that was in that house was evil, but I realized I was manipulated to think so. Dumbledore put me with my muggle relatives, who he knew hated Magic, or anything abnormal on sight, just so he could manipulate me easily as soon as I reached Hogwarts."

Lucius frowned. He did not like the thought of those muggles, when he first saw Harry in the Book Store, he was scrawny, could even count some of his ribs through those thin rags, but ever since his son Draco took Harry shopping for new and better clothes, his little mate brighten at having new things that fit him perfectly. Maybe he should visit those muggles when his mate is at school.

Lucius sighed. "Fine, I'll stop worrying about it for now, but if I find out you got hurt while in that school, I'm taking you back, fuck Dumbledoor." He hissed. Harry just looked at his tall mate in amusement, having never heard him curse before. "Don't worry Lucius, if your that worried about me, I'll stick to Draco and keep in Severus's lane of eye and I'll be fine." Harry said while snuggling on his mate's chest.

* * *

**The Train:**

Harry giggled at Draco amusedly when the blonde teenager was pouting at his father who kept straightening his hair. "Lucius love, please leave Draco alone, we do have to catch the train." Draco gave him a great full look to which Harry answered with a smile. Lucius sighed but calmed himself, embarrassed to be acting like a mother hen in public. "Very well kitten, Draco. I want you two to look after each other and to stay away from that Weasley." He said worriedly.

Draco grumbled but nodded, grabbing Harry's hand before the cat boy protested.

Just as they were getting on the train, Harry spotted a flock of red hair at the entrance to platform, family loud as usual, he nudged Draco, who gave him a look of confusion before looking towards where he was pointing and nodded.

Now that they found a compartment on the train Draco stood. "I'm going to look for Theo, think you'll be okay here by yourself Harry?" He asked him. Harry thought for a minute before nodding. "I'll be fine, if anything happens, I'll get a prefect to get you." Harry said, Draco nodded in approval before he walked out of the compartment, though making sure it was locked before leaving.

Harry sighed in boredom as he looked out the window, trees flowing pass them, Draco had been gone for an hour now and he was getting worried, it shouldn't have took him an hour to find Theo. He wondered whether or not Draco found his other friends in Slytherin and decided to stay with them instead of him, it hurt at that thought, his mate's son, who he was beginning to think of as a good friend, would leave him, he felt a tear slide down his face before he shook that off.

He heard a knock on the compartment door and turned only shockingly enough to see Hermione Granger giving him a pleading look. Getting his wand out, he used a spell to get the doors slide open, and Hermione immediately grabbed his hand. "We have to go to Ronald, he's close to cursing Malfoy." She said and Harry's eyes widened before running after the girl.

When they finally reached Draco and Ronald, Harry was furious at the state Draco was in, Theo was pretty much holding his wait while the blonde held a hand to the wall to remain upright. "Weasley, that is enough." Harry demanded coldly, making everyone turn their attention to him, Draco and Theo though held relief at the sight of Harry there to get them to stop.

Ronald just sneered at him. "Why should I? He corrupted you and turned you against me!" He yelled out while appointing to the Malfoy child, people were coming out to see what was going on now, to avoid the situation becoming even more, he stood in front of Draco and Theo, his wand at the ready. "They did nothing to me whatsoever, I stand with them because Severus and Lucius are my mates and you will never make me leave them just because you hate them and you were my formal friend, the fact you can't see that I'm the same Harry despite I'm part cat goes to show your the dumber one in the former Golden Trio." Harry sneered at him while glancing at Hermione to see her reaction, seeing his gaze, she gave him a small smile and a nod, showing that she supported him.

Hiding his grin at the fact that one of his friends were still his friend, he sneered at Ronald. " Now I suggest you leave them alone or I'll owl a letter to your parents that you've been harrassing those that are allies to Lord Potter and Noble Ancient house of Black. I can and will name you enemies to my house and to the Boy who Lived to the public, telling them exactly why one who used to be a friend of mine is now an enemy, it'll ruin your life should you continue." He could see Ronald hesitating now. The onlyway could say this and know it so well is because he contacted Gringotts for information on being a head of the both houses and what he could do with such power in his arsenal. He had basically back Ronald into a corner.

The red head sneered at him, putting his wand away. "Fine, I'll leave them alone, but mark my words Potter, that I will have my revenge against you siding with the snakes."

After making sure they would be far away, Harry turned around and immediately brought Draco into his arms. "Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Harry asked him frantically. Draco gave Harry a small grimace but nodded that yes, he did need medical attention, and fast. As soon as Harry saw his nod, he immediately went for a prefect, on originally from Slytherin as he didn't trust anyone else. The Slytherin, a girl about two years older than them saw Draco immediately dragged him to the Professor compartment.

* * *

As soon as they finally reached Hogwarts, with Draco still away from Harry and Theo, causing them to be even more worried, stepped out to find a carriage.

When Harry finally saw the castle of Hogwarts, he breathed slowly in relief, knowing he'll be seeing Severus again. When they finally reached the Great Hall, Harry was torn,he knew he was still in the lion house which means he would need to sit at the table, but considering that they didn't have to plus he knew Draco wouldn't want to miss the feast. When the door opened, Harry grinned when he spotted Draco waving at him and Theo to come sit with him.

Decided to ignore the Gryffindor table, he went to the Snake table and immediately sat next to Draco and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay Draco?" He said worriedly. The blonde chuckled a little and gave him a smile. "I'm fine Harry, thanks to the mediwitch. However, I think you shocked everyone in the Great Hall." Draco told him. Harry turned to see everyine, minus his mate, Severus, looking at him in shock. Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "What? I didn't hear it was assigned to sit at out our tables." He said loudly.

His response had everyone turning their heads away back to their own businesses, Harry could spot the Gryffindor table either staring at him in confusion or betrayal. Harry decided to ignore them for now and turned to the Professor table to see some of the teachers looking at him in shock and Dumbledore frowning at him in disappointment and Severus giving him a smile, love showing through his onix dark eyes. After dinner, Harry knew he couldn't stay at the Gryffindor tower now that Ronald is against him, and most likely will have the others go against him as well. He'll have to call Dobey **(please tell how to spell the elf's name, I know i messed up on it lol)** the house elf.

After keeping himself behind, nodding to Draco and smiled to Severus to know he was okay he went outside of the great hall, claiming to be tired, unknown to him, his mate, Severus, got up to make sure he was safe.

As soon as Harry was away from any eyes, Severus took hold of Harry's arm and gave him a hard kiss before letting him go so he could breathe. Harry gasped at Severus and pouted at him. "What was that for?" He said. Severus just smirked at him before frowning darkly. "I can because your my mate and I miss you, also to stake my claim considering that I have been watching Weasley's sister staring at you with longing." He growled.

Harry blushed before he wrapped his arms around Severus. 'Don't be such a grouch, you know I belong only to you and to Lucius, I would never go to anyone else that's not you." Harry said proudly. Severus smiled down at his mate, happy that he had that loved him and was loyal in every way. He leaned down to nuzzle his neck, "Good, I'm glad. Now best go on to your dorms if you want to get a head start to bed if you don't want the dunder heads pester you." He said darkly making Harry giggle.

"Alright love, I'll go, see you in class tomorrow...Professor." Severus shivered in delight at Harry's purring the name Professor and swallowed. He nodded to his little mate and both went on different ways to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Finally completed this chapter, took me a while on how to write it, that and I've been busy making a plan for my new routine, also for one, after a few chapters and the new surprise fanfic story, it'll be a while, considering that I'll need to rehash things, that and it may be possible that my mom will be moving, she's not sure yet though so it'll be a while, but I will be writing the chapters as much as I can, the whole possible moving won't be for a while yet. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, see ya'll later, I'll also may or not give you a hint on the new story soon, who knows lol. **


	13. ON HOLD

**Hello everyone, I'm honestly not sure about continuing these stories as I've lost my interest, especially since I'll be real busy with life soon, I'm this close to getting a job, and I'll be going to the gym so I can get my legs used to working under pressure since there will be a lot of walking and standing involved and I would be too tired to want to do anything, but I do promise I'll promise to update when I could but I guarantee that it won't be very soon. I'll be writing the chapters but I won't be updating until I got most of them in, hope you guys will understand and if anything keep an eye on my updates for when I do update these stories, but as I've said, it'll be quite a while, thank you for being patient with me. **

**sincerely, Samyueru **


	14. Adoption

**Hello everyone, I am sad to say that I am putting this story up for adoption. I've lost my muse for the plot and just don't have an interest in writing anymore, maybe when i finally got my own laptop i might pick up writing, I would just be too busy with life and I applied to two job places like the Animal Hospital in two different places, with work, and trying to get fit, I would be too tired to continue this story and like I said, I lost my muse and just unwilling to continue. I'll still use this account so you would be able message me for any questions you may have or just want to talk in general. I keep an eye on the previews and message so depending on when i just might reply back. I'm sorry about discontinuing everything, if i were to redo everything, I would have to do a tons of rephrasing, correcting and its a lot of work for someone like me, see I have certain disabilities, I get side tracked real easy, which is part of why i haven't got my driving permit yet and I'm twenty years old lol. Anyways I'm rambling, so back to what I was saying before, it'll be a long time till I update anything, so I was hoping if anyone liked the plot enough and is a dedicated writer, I will be putting this up for adoption along with my other two stories. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience,**

** Samyueru **


End file.
